


lee heeseung one-shots!!

by suju_slander



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Couch Cuddles, Exhaustion, Fainting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Injury, Light Angst, Platonic Cuddling, Pre-Debut ENHYPEN, Sickfic, Trainee, heeseung is tired, heeseung needs a break, i love him so much omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suju_slander/pseuds/suju_slander
Summary: exactly what it says in the title. i will be writing short stories revolving around our ace, lee heeseung. also you are more than welcome to comment your requests as long as their not smut:))
Relationships: Lee Heeseung & Everyone, Lee Heeseung & Park Jongseong | Jay, Lee Heeseung/Everyone, Lee Heeseung/Park Jongseong | Jay
Comments: 15
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi again! this first chapter is just for you guys to give me your requests :D

so if i will be writing requests, i need to set some ground rules:  
1\. no smut  
i really suck at writing it since im a minor and never had the experience plus pretty much everyone in enhypen is underage so...  
2\. no death!!  
pls this topic triggers me sm i legit cant do anything related to death  
3\. actually yeah that's about it tbh im very comfortable with anything else)))


	2. cuddles make the pain go away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heeseung isn't feeling his best but doesn't want to admit it so he acts tough. that doesn't work with jay tho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay first time writing enhypen related stuff!!
> 
> this is dedicated to @Woobincore i hope I did it justice 
> 
> TW: vomiting

Being the leader wasn't easy. Would he say he hated it? No. Was he totally in love with being it? Also no. 

But Heeseung didn't have time for procrastinating in his bed, today they were supposed to get ready for their "Fire" performance. He quickly got out of bed, brushed his teeth and went to see in what state the others were. He was glad to find that most of them had woken up. The younger ones could be heard all throughout the building. Man, how can they be so energetic at 7 in the morning? Heeseung went to the kitchen to eat his breakfast. 

After some time they all decided to head to the practice room. Even though everyone was excited for this song, since its catchy and fun, you could still feel the nervousness coming from some members. Being the leader and all, he decided to help those who were struggling with the choreo. He explained move after move and kept his patience. Well after hours of training, it seemed like everyone had gotten all the moves right. Heeseung couldn't help but feel proud of course. 

But the day hadn't ended yet. Him being a vocalist resulted in extra vocal practise. He closed himself in the small practice room and began practicing.

________________________________________________

"Hey, where's Heeseung-hyung?"

"Heeseung-hyung? Not sure, i haven't seen him since dance practice. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. Just curious."

Jay left the dining area in his search for Heeseung. Truth be told, knew as much as Sunghoon. They all went to dance together and then after finishing, everyone went separate ways. Some to the kitchen, some to sleep some more since the dance was quite tiring. But he hasn't seen Heeseung among any of those groups. Would making ramen make him come out of the place where he was hiding? Well, it certainly was an idea, plus no one would mind some food right now. 

"Woaah, Jay-hyung is making ramen!" 

"Really? Do you maybe wanna join us? We were planning on watching a movie." 

"Eh, i don't know. Maybe, but only if it isn't a rom-com." 

"Aww but we were planning on watching '100 Days My Prince'." 

"Well then, it's a no from me kids. If you want company though, you can ask Sunghoon, he's into that stuff." 

"Okay hyung, but could we also have some of that ramen? " 

"If you keep distracting me, i will burn the ramen and no one will get to eat anything." 

"Okay hyung!!" 

______________________________________________

Heeseung was sure he'd been in the studio room for at least 4 hours. He didn't even know what time it was. The only thing he knew was that his entire body was screaming for rest and that he would kill for some ramen. He gets his things and decides to head quietly back to his room where he would sleep unbothered. He noticed that it was quiet in the practice rooms, so it was probably late. Once the stairs came into view, Heeseung actually considered sleeping down here. But alas, the need for a shower and food was stronger so he fought that urge. As he got closer, he could hear some people speaking formal korean, often interrupted by little snickers and gasps. When he opened the door, the main lights were off, the only source of light coming from the tv and kitchen. Not wanting to worry everyone else, he passed by them into the kitchen. Hah, they were watching 100 days my prince, how cute. He sat down at the table, putting his forehead on the cold glass and letting himself relax. 

______________________________________________

"Hey, you finally decided to show up?" 

"Oh, Jay, i didn't know you were here." 

"Oh how the turn tables because guess who was trying to find you 2 hours ago" 

"K-hyung? Or one of the maknaes?"

"What, no. Me!" 

"Ah really, why?" 

"I don't know. I was just curious" 

"Well I'm here now, so if you have something to say to me, do it before i fall asleep please" 

"You want ramen?" 

Heeseungs face lit up in a matter of seconds. No way, did Jay actually make him ramen? 

"Huh?" 

"I made ramen, i was asking if you want to eat with me" 

"Yes of course why didn't you just say so?" 

"You're a weird one, you know that, right?" 

_______________________________________________

Jay placed the bowls on the table, and they started eating it. There were no words exchanged between them, but it wasn't an awkward silence either. It was nice. But it just had to go downhill. After eating half of it, Heeseung felt it all coming back up. He quickly looked at Jay and motioned that he was gonna be sick. Jay wasted no time and led him to the bathroom in their room. 

Thank god Jay was fast enough, otherwise there would have been a trail of puke down the halls. His stomach hurt so much, he couldn't stop vomiting. He hadn't even eaten so much, why wasn't it stopping.  
His eyes started getting watery and it was all just too much. Noticing that, Jay just wrapped himself around him closer, saying things like "it's okay", "you're gonna be fine", "it'll pass". 

After he was done puking, he felt even worse. His stomach was still grumbling, and now his throat was sore. He didn't remember the last time he had felt so bad. He was so out of it, he only realised he was in Jay's bed when the younger got into bed with him. 

"Why are we sleeping together?" 

"Well, i figured you wouldn't want to be alone, plus my bed's the closets to the toilet so in case you need it again..." 

"Ah okay. Thank you Jay. Also please don't tell anyone about this." 

"Sure thing, Heeseung. Do you want to cuddle?"

"Yes please" 

And this is how a stomachache turned into bonding time with his friend. 

bonus:

"I think Heeseung-hyung and Jay-hyung are sleeping together" 

"What!" 

"Sunghoon-hyung, don't be so loud and bring the tablet, we have to film this" 

Sunghoon came back with not only a camera, but also some of the members. Wow, not only was this a one-in-a-hundred view, it was also great blackmail material.


	3. accidentally the stars fell into my empty pockets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a heejay feelings realisation
> 
> title inspired by a russian singer called zemfira!!!

there was something about him, Jay thought, which made him diffrent. He wasn't just a friend, he was more. The bond that him and Heeseung had was so strong, nothing could break it. All those nights as trainees, stargazing while drinking soda, hoping and praying they get to debut together... Only then would the world stop, Heeseung relaxed and ethereal in the moonlight. And Heeseung would teach him about constellations while he fixed his beanie and zipping up his jacket. He missed it. He missed Him. There were so many words left unsaid, so much he wanted to do but didn't..

Jay was thinking about Heeseung. A lot. He should sleep just like the other i-landers but Heeseung kept him awake. The mere thought of seeing Heeseung in the practice room tomorrow was enough to make him way too excited for 3 am. Heeseung, Heeseung, Heeseung...He was going to be the death of him.

yall its too late rn for me to be typing this on my kindle, ill finish it when i wake up bu if you read it befpre i woke up tell if u think its okay

gn yall<33

**Author's Note:**

> uh yea that's about it hehe


End file.
